


Alec had a bad day

by RogueJones



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bossy Alec, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, happy to oblige Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueJones/pseuds/RogueJones
Summary: Alec and Magnus have to go over recorded footage of themselves getting it on.There's a plot if you squint.
Relationships: Malec - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Alec had a bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time posting on this site and also my first time writing gay smut, so please be kind.  
> Malec just makes me weak.

“I can’t believe this.”  
Alec has his face in his hands as he stands stiffly in his office with Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon and Magnus. They’re all facing the large video screen on the wall with a surveillance video feed of Magnus’ apartment queued up but paused.   
The awkward tension in the room is thick.  
“Is there really no other way to find out how Lorenzo got that curse into the apartment?”  
Magnus looks over to give Alec a sympathetic smile.  
“We may have caught the curse before any real damage was done but this was an attack on us both and it got around my defences somehow. For the sake of our future safety, we need to know how he did it.”  
Alec is still beyond mortified and Jace awkwardly pats him on the shoulder a couple times as he tries to explain before Clary pipes up at the end.  
“We’ve been through all the rest of the footage, Alec. This is the only time left when we might see something helpful. Lorenzo may have been waiting until you were… distracted.”  
“I don’t understand why Alec is so distressed about us seeing surveillance from the living room.”  
She says with her customary confused expression and Izzy stifles a giggle from behind her, earning a fierce glare from her brother as a muscle in his jaw twitches. Magnus turns towards Clary with a spin of his heel and gesticulates wildly before his boyfriend can throttle her and Isabelle.  
“Maybe it isn’t necessary for Clary and Isabelle to be present for this.”  
Alec shakes his head in irritation and sighs deeply as Izzy lets loose a loud laugh and tugs a still-confused Clary towards the door.  
“C’mon Clary, neither of us need to see that much of Alec… or Magnus.”  
Clary seems to finally understand as they walk to the door and Magnus hears her sudden ‘OH!’ as Isabelle pulls her through it.  
“I still don’t understand why the vampire’s here.”  
Alec says abruptly and Jace winces at his brother as the office door closes behind the women.  
“His vampire sight might pick out something we miss.”  
Simon gives the other men in the room an awkward smile.  
“It’s fine guys. Really.”  
Alec glares at him hard with obvious violence in his eyes.  
“No, it’s not.”  
Magnus steps between the dark-haired cuties and puts up a hand up in each direction.  
“If I may, why don’t I give Jace and Simon a… generalized idea of what they’ll see so that they can be less… distracted by our actions and more able to concentrate on catching sight of anything amiss.”  
Alec still looks thunderous and Simon wisely stays silent.  
After a pause and a check of everyone’s expression, Magnus spins on his heel again to stand in front of the screen and address them all.  
“Okay, well, Alec had had a rather trying day here at the institute.”  
Alec steps back to throw his hands up in surrender.  
“Oh, by the angel.”  
Magnus spares him another sympathetic glance before looking at Jace and continuing.   
“You were there in the sitting room when he arrived home after work.”  
Jace nods and takes up the narrative for a moment with a pained look.  
“Yeah, I was going over some paperwork when Alec came home and told me to ‘get the fuck out’ without taking his eyes off you.”  
Alec groans with embarrassment from behind them and Jace continues.  
“It was pretty obvious what his intentions were, so I grabbed my shit and left.”  
Magnus is nodding in pleasant agreement and takes back the storyline.  
“Right, well, you left and, as you’ll no doubt see…”  
Alec utters a muffled curse from behind his hand as he leans against the edge of his desk.  
“Alec, gave me a rather forceful kiss and, less than gently, spun me around to… ah, bend me over the bar.”  
Magnus quickly adds on an adamant disclaimer.  
“Which I was very much okay with.”  
Jace has his eyes screwed shut and seems to be in intense pain, but Simon is just smiling awkwardly and shrugs.  
Magnus looking quite apologetic, goes on.  
“That went on for a while and after he… finished, [both Alec and Jace make a painful sound at the word], Alec was feeling better and extremely amorous so we moved to the couch so that he could… reciprocate.”  
Simon slaps a hand over his mouth as he snorts with amusement and Jace’s eyes pop open in alarm.  
“I sit on that couch!”  
He says with an offended huff and Magnus just smiles sweetly at him.  
“It’s still my couch.”  
Jace doesn’t comment further and Magnus waves his hands in the air.  
“Anyway, after that we retreat to the bedroom and that’ll be the end of the show.”  
Alec is groaning in mental anguish, but Simon is grinning widely.  
“I think it’s sweet. You’re in a loving relationship and needed a bit of comforting after a bad day. And don’t worry, I swear that anything I see, I will never talk about to anyone, ever.”  
Alec is almost whimpering with embarrassment and Magnus takes pity on him.  
“Of course you won’t, because I intend to find a spell to erase the images from your memory.”  
Alec’s head snaps up and his face has an expression of desperate hope that makes Magnus smile lovingly at him.  
“Really?”  
“Well, not the memory of watching the footage per say, but possibly the actual mental images of us... together.”  
Magnus’s brow furrows and his eyes unfocus as he thinks.  
“I’m sure there must be an incantation or something somewhere for that.”  
Alec is staring intently at him.  
“I’ll help you look.”  
He says very seriously and Magnus smirks for a moment before stepping around between Jace and Simon and turning back to the screen. Alec is shaking his head and swearing as Jace takes a deep breath and presses a button on the remote.  
“Alright, let’s get this over with.”  
Jace says tightly and Magnus is surprised when he feels Alec’s body suddenly pressed against his back, his arms wrapping loosely around his waist. Alec buries his face in the hollow of Magnus’ neck and the warlock smiles sweetly as Alec’s clean scent drifts around him.  
“Ok, there’s me on the couch.”  
Jace is saying, his face intent on the screen and Magnus tries to concentrate as well but with the appearance of himself on the screen, Alec’s arms tighten around Magnus nervously and memories of that day start running through Magnus’ mind as a small smirk creeps over his face.

***  
Ignoring the blonde shadowhunter reading something official-looking on the couch, Magnus walks over to replenish his drink at the wet bar on the other side of the room as Alec’s keys jingle in the door lock.  
He hears the low growl in his boyfriend’s voice as he tells his brother to ‘get the fuck out’, and a shiver runs down Magnus’ spine under his silk shirt. He pauses in pouring his drink and turns to catch Alec’s gaze with a raised eyebrow.   
Magnus really enjoys Alec’s more authoritative side at times but tonight it seems to have been ratcheted up a few notches for some reason or other.  
Jace glances between his brother and the warlock for a moment and then starts shoving papers haphazardly into his tote bag before high-tailing it towards the front door of the apartment.  
Alec ignores him completely and strides across the room with clear purpose, his gaze never wavering from Magnus. He doesn’t seem to care whether his brother is gone or not before he roughly grabs Magnus by the hips and gives him a crushing kiss.   
Magnus is vaguely aware of the front door closing with a ‘click’ as he pushes back against his lover and allows Alec to deepen the kiss, pushing Magnus’ back hard against the edge of the bar. Alec’s big hands release their hold on the Magnus’ hips to slide around and start ripping open Magnus’ belt, his urgency obvious as Magnus pulls back a fraction from Alec’s to speak with a breathless voice.  
“Bad day at the office?”  
But Alec is in no mood for jokes and doesn’t answer as he yanks Magnus’ lips back to his and finally succeeds in getting the front of his pants open. Magnus’ sucks in a sharp breath as he feels Alec’s hand slide into his fitted boxers and the shadowhunter’s tongue dives into his mouth, making Magnus moan. Alec’s wicked mouth moves across Magnus’ jawline to dip down his neck, leaving a trail of small bite marks in his wake.   
In a sudden quick movement, Alec spins Magnus around until he’s facing the bar, making the warlock grab at the edge of the cabinet to keep his balance and Alec presses his hard chest against Magnus’ back. With one hand sliding around his hip to regain its place around Magnus’ cock, the other hand starts struggling with Alec’s belt.  
Magnus’ head lolls back against Alec’s shoulder and he drapes an arm back, around Alec’s neck as the taller man continues leaving bite marks down Magnus’ neck.  
A gruff, urgent whisper in his ear brings a smile to Magnus’ face.  
“Is this okay?”  
Alec asks, pausing momentarily in his actions and Magnus answers immediately.  
“Ab-so-fucking-lutely.”  
Magnus whispers back as he caresses Alec’s face and feels his cat-eyes slip out as he focuses on things other than his glamour. He shoots a sultry gaze at Alec over his shoulder, knowing full well that the sight of his cat-eyes excites his shadowhunter.  
He hears Alec groan and the back of his pants is being tugged lower before Alec’s erection is sliding gently against Magnus’ ass. Snapping his fingers, Magnus makes sure there is enough lubrication everywhere it’s needed for what he thinks Alec has in mind.  
The hand on his cock gives another quick stroke before moving around to dance lightly around Magnus’ ass and he feels another hand pressing on his spine, sliding his shirt up. Bending forwards, Magnus is nearly purring with pleasure as he braces his arms on the bar.  
Long, talented fingers are circling his entrance, then moving in and out, helping relax his muscles for a minute or so as Magnus feels soft lips kissing up his spine.  
Magnus lets Alec take complete control over him as those teasing hands move to Magnus’ hips again and Alec’s erection presses firmly against him. The pressure is intense, but Magnus loves the feeling of that initial push forward and Alec adjusts his angle as he pulls back so the next thrust hits Magnus’ prostate.  
The sound of Magnus’ groaning his name seems to flip some sort of switch in Alec and suddenly the roughness from earlier is back as his fucking starts building in speed and intensity.   
Magnus knows it won’t last at this pace but is pleasantly surprised how long it takes before Alec’s breathing becomes jagged and his thrusts start going wild. Magnus is getting close himself and he realizes his hand has slid down to grasp his own cock, stroking in time with Alec’s thrusts.  
He hears Alec roar his release from behind him and feels that last push deep inside, as Alec holds steady for a few seconds and empties himself. Magnus releases his cock from his hand and pauses to see what Alec will do next.   
After a few long moments, the shadowhunter slumps forward across Magnus’ back and the warlock smiles. He feels Alec carefully pull back and out, and then the strong hands that were, moments ago, digging into his hips with bruising force, are caressing up his spine and gently turning Magnus around to face a slightly bashful looking Alec.   
Magnus grins up at his boyfriend and pulls him closer for a slow, lazy kiss and Alec relaxes into him slightly, cupping his face gently in his hands.  
“Was that too much?”  
He murmurs against Magnus’ lips and the warlock chuckles against Alec’s mouth.  
“Not at all. I quite enjoyed that.”  
Alec leans back, grinning at Magnus and he can’t help but marvel at him, that man’s smile takes his breath away every time.   
Alec tugs Magnus’ pants gently back up over his hips before tucking his own softening cock back into his boxers and taking Magnus’ hand to lead him across the room towards the couch, leaving both their pants undone.  
“I think I’ve calmed down now and all I want to do is take care of you.”  
He says, still smiling that ‘happy, post-sex Alec smile’ that Magnus feels run through his body like a drug as Alec slowly eases Magnus down onto the couch and kneels between his legs.   
Magnus is enjoying the sight of Alec, still holding his gaze, gripping Magnus behind the knees and yanking him forward until he’s slouching down low on the couch with his thighs spread wide. Alec makes sure to keep Magnus’ stare as he leans over him, softly kissing his erection through the soft fabric of Magnus’ boxers, almost reverently.  
Magnus fights the urge to close his eyes and tip his head back, he wants to watch everything Alec does to him.  
Since the first time they made love, Alec’s appetite for sex has become insatiable, wanting to learn everything that makes Magnus moan and pant and then push it even further. As Alec’s mouth massages Magnus’ cock through the fabric, his strong hands slide up and down his thighs a few times before reaching up to peel down the elastic waistband in his way.  
Magnus almost doesn’t recognize the hoarse moan that escapes his mouth when he feels Alec’s soft lips wrap around the head of his cock and Alec smiles around him as he shifts forward and grips the base lightly.   
Magnus’s idle mind acknowledges that his shadowhunter is an extremely fast and enthusiastic learner when it comes to sex as the man in question expertly takes control of him and Magnus reaches an arm back to grip the back of the couch.   
Within seconds Alec has Magnus whimpering, begging for release, loudly urging him not to stop.  
And he doesn’t.  
Magnus issues a quick warning of his impending orgasm and then groans loudly as Alec swallows him entirely, sending Magnus spiraling out of control with Alec’s name on his lips.  
The world fades for a moment and when it regains focus, Alec is hovering in front of Magnus wearing a smug smile. Struggling to get his breathing under control, Magnus clumsily grabs at the front of Alec’s shirt to pull him closer for a long, languid kiss.  
“Are all shadowhunters such fast learners? Because I feel like I’ve been truly misinformed for centuries when it comes to—”  
Alec cuts off Magnus’ teasing with another kiss, punctuated by a happy laugh.  
Using Magnus’ thigh to push himself up, Alec stands and helps Magnus to his feet before kissing him again and leading him towards the bar to grab a bottle of peppermint schnapps, then towards their bedroom with a laughing grin.

***

Magnus is snapped back to the present by Simon’s low whistle as he plucks the remote from Jace’s hand and rewinds the footage a few seconds to pause it.  
“Wow, look at the top, righthand corner of the screen. Did you see that? By the wall?”  
The other three men lean in to squint at the screen, pointedly ignoring the frozen image of Alec from above with his face in Magnus’ lap.  
“Is that… a tiny portal?”  
Jace asks skeptically and Magnus shakes his head as he pulls his focus from torrid memories to the matter at hand.  
“No. It’s a ball of magic… coming up from the heating vent in the floor.”  
The warlock admits that it was very clever of Lorenzo to sneak the curse into his apartment through the vents and makes a mental note to ward them when he gets home.  
“Well, it’s not a smoking gun but at least we know how he did it.”  
Jace says and Simon startles them all by laughing.  
“And we know that Alec has got game! Damn man, that was—”  
Alec cuts the vampire’s praise off quickly with a touch of panic on his face.  
“STOP TALKING!”  
He shouts and Magnus turns out of his lover’s embrace, smothering his laughter with his hand, but he catches Jace’s thoughtful consideration of Simon’s point. His expression turns to one of begrudging agreement for a moment before he notices Magnus’ gaze on him, and the warlock watches with amusement as a blush spreads across Jace’s face.  
“That’s it, we got what we needed. Jace and the vampire need to leave now.”  
Alec says suddenly and Magnus watches the other men walk awkwardly and silently towards the door as he turns to wrap his arms around Alec’s neck and gives him a peck on the cheek.  
“And yes, he most certainly does, Simon.”  
He can hear Jace and Simon crack up laughing as they close the door and Magnus watches Alec roll his eyes at the comment but there’s a smirk forming at one side of his mouth.   
Alec darts a glance at the door before sliding his hands around Magnus’ waist and leaning in until they’re breathing the same air. His voice is low and quiet as he pins Magnus with a sultry look.  
“It hadn’t occurred to me yet to make a sex tape with you and despite the audience, I found it very…”  
Magnus watches Alec suck his bottom lip into his mouth as he thinks of the right word.  
“… inspiring.”  
Alec finishes with a heated look and Magnus is suddenly aware of a very familiar pressure against the front of his pants. He grins up at Alec and raises an eyebrow before waving his fingers in the air to lock the office door.  
“I think we’ve had enough exhibitionism for one day.”  
Alec’s face sobers slightly as he tugs Magnus across the room to lean him back against the over-sized office desk.  
“I whole-heartedly agree.”  
And then his lips are on Magnus’ and the warlock forgets the entire ordeal for a good, long while.


End file.
